Seguirla By Jasper Hale
by saeta
Summary: Lo único que Jasper quisiera en esos precisos momentos es que esa pequeña cosa molesta dejará de seguirle pero Alice tiene otros planes.
1. Chapter 1

_**SEGUIRLA**_

_**BY**_

_**Jasper Hale**_

_Prefacio  
Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice  
Mi mente no paraba de divagar en su rostro desencajado por la decepción cuando me fui aquella mañana, no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Tantas veces había pensado lo feliz y aliviado que estaría una vez que me deshiciera de esa molestia y ahora._

Ahora un nudo en mi garganta me impedía gritar como quería hacerlo.  
Encontrarla era mi principal objetivo en ese momento .Las palabras de María aún atormentaban mi ser, no podía ser que la hubiera dejado desprotegida, que hubiera sido tan estúpido para dejarla escaparse de mis manos.

Me detuve en seco, derrapando en el suelo cuando sentí algo parecido al miedo mezclado con el aroma dulce de Alice en el viento y ese otro olor…el de aquel…gruñí y me abalance en aquella dirección. 

******1.**

**UNA COSA RARA ME PERSIGUE**

******Ahora sabía ****cómo**** se debería sentir una vaca cuando docenas de moscas la acechan, sin embargo, yo no era una vaca y esa cosa molesta no era una mosca, sería menos molesto un enjambre de ellas que ese pequeño demonio con complejo de rana, siempre saltando por ahí,****alrededor mío, que era lo peor.  
****  
— Déjeme preguntarle algo. ¿Cuándo dejará de seguirme, señorita? **

**Cuando tú comiences a hacerlo. **

**Cuando comience a hacerlo. — repetí con voz monótona. — ¿Y si no lo hago? **

**Lo harás, lo he visto. **

**Lo ha visto. — volví a repetir, notando como se irritaba cuando hacía eso, yo no estaba de un humor diferente. **

**También vi que el hecho de que repitas cada una de mis palabras me molesta mucho. — Yo lo sabía. Sonreí imperceptiblemente mientras caminábamos por aquel parque en aquel día nublado, este estaba casi vacío, a excepción de algunos que iban y venían cubriéndose de las gotitas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer. **

**Independientemente de eso. Usted ¿Está segura de que esto es correcto? — mire a mi alrededor. — Si alguno de esos críos que corren al resguardo de su casa tropezara y se raspará la rodilla no tardaría en alimentarme de su pequeño cuerpo. **

**No he visto nada por el estilo. **

**¿Y eso qué?— pregunté tal vez demasiado grosero. — Puedes haberte equivocado. — Ella negó con la cabeza incluso antes de que terminará de pronunciar aquello. **

**Veo el flujo del tiempo de acuerdo a las decisiones de los demás. El niño no caerá y si lo hiciera tu no decidirás ir a por él. **

**Me tiene en un concepto bastante erróneo, señorita. **

**Alice. — recalco de nuevo, dando a entender que quería que la llamara por su nombre de pila. — No lo harás porque el chico tiene familia y hermanos, llorarían mucho su pérdida. **

**¿Y? **

**Tú no querrías eso. **

**¿Qué sabe usted de lo que yo quiero? **

**Más de lo que crees. — me contesto con una vehemencia callada que me hizo pensar que efectivamente lo sabía…quizá más que yo mismo, miré sus ojos color topacio y un escalofrío me recorrió. **

**No debería tener tanta fe en mí. — dije y continuamos caminando. **

**Si bueno, ¿Qué sería de una pareja sin confianza****?**

**Y seguía con aquello. Desde la primera vez que la había visto, hablado con ella, me había dejado en claro que yo le pertenecía, pero no de la manera que había sido con María, no de aquella forma egoísta y llena de conveniencias…no, era de una más íntima, una que según ella, hacía que no sólo yo le perteneciera, si no ella a ****mí****.**

La mire de reojo, siempre tan hiperactiva y me pregunte. ¿Cómo era que eso pudiera ser posible? Éramos tan diferentes, ella tan inquieta y yo pues no, ella con su mente ajena a las batallas que nuestra especie libraba y yo…pues no y por último, ella llena de esperanza y yo…no.**  
****  
Volvió el rostro y me sonrió con dulzura…aparte la mirada, ****tenía**** que deshacerme de ese pequeño problema inquieto**


	2. Chapter 2

Autocontrol

By

Jasper Hale

Aquella mujer, definitivamente se estaba pasando, tomando atribuciones que no le correspondían había decidido que nos hospedaríamos en la posada en que nos encontrábamos, haciéndonos pasar por un matrimonio. Me encontraba pensando en ello mientras leía un libro de Historia, sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Intenté concentrarme en el libro, asunto complicado por dos razones: el condenado aroma humano bailando por todo el lugar, tentando dolorosamente mi garganta y, lo más irritante, el constante susurro de las cerdas de un cepillo, pasando constantemente entre las hebras del cabello de Alice.

—Repítame de nuevo el motivo por el cual estoy aquí.

Vi como ella suspiraba, por el ligero movimiento de sus hombros, estaba enojada y me alegraba saber que era por mi causa, ya había notado, la muy inteligente, que mi tono cortés era más en una actitud de indiferencia mordaz que educada. Cosa que era culpa suya, nadie le había dicho que tenía que seguirme. ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, no lo había escuchado, de hecho lo había visto.

—Por qué debes habituarte al olor humano. Eso mejorará tu autocontrol.

—¿Y si no deseo el dichoso autocontrol?

—Lo desearás. Es tú destino.

Y dale con el destino. Entrecerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño mientras cerraba el libro de golpe, observando severamente sus ojos color topacio en el reflejo que me ofrecía el espejo, Alice dejo su afanosa tarea con su cabello y me devolvió la mirada.

—El destino no existe. Sólo nuestras decisiones y los que son demasiado débiles para aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Muy poético. — farfullo. — Si es eso lo que piensas entonces lo decidirás.

—Se siente muy segura con respecto a mí, señorita. — dije haciendo que su estado anímico fuera más susceptible a mis modales altaneros. — Tenga cuidado, no se vaya a equivocar

—Ya me cansé. — dijo de repente, poniéndose en pie y enfrentándose a mí, con las manos en la cintura. Era gracioso ver como tenía las agallas para encararme de aquella forma, no había muchos que se atrevieran a hacerlo, menos teniendo en cuenta las múltiples cicatrices que rondaban mi cuerpo, huellas mudas de mi experiencia en batalla, otros se amilanarían, pero no este pequeño demonio.

—Pues le tengo noticias. —la mire directamente a los ojos, agachando la cabeza para ver como ella alzaba la frente en actitud orgullosa y retadora. — No es la única aquí que se ha cansado.

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Estoy harta de que siempre trates de hacerme _sentir_mal, _literalmente_, mi querido _Jazz_.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa pasando por alto el apelativo con que me había llamado, algo en la forma que pronunciará aquello me hizo pensar que en verdad sabía más de lo que yo creía. Cambié mi expresión rápidamente; sin embargo; por su repentina sensación de triunfo alrededor suyo, supe que no había logrado pasar desapercibida mi sorpresa.

—Lo sé todo acerca de ti. — dijo. — Odias esto, odias ver tanta muerte por todas partes, por eso te separaste de ella. El camino de las batallas no es el tuyo, por qué tu. — se acercó, más de lo que nadie se había acercado a mí en esa nueva vida, más que cualquier criatura con un poco de sentido común. Acuno mi rostro en su mano y sentí como una corriente eléctrica proveniente de ese contacto me recorría, dejándome paralizado. — Tú eres una persona muy sensible.

Mire sus ojos de oro líquido, parecían hacerme caer en la inmensidad de su superficie, me sentía perdido en aquella mirada sin deseos de encontrarme, percibí a mi cuerpo reaccionar mecánicamente, iba a tomar su rostro cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y casi como una reacción alérgica me aleje de ella, aturdido.

—Esto…yo…cazar…debo…— tartamudee torpemente y salí apresuradamente de esa habitación, ¿A quién le importaba el maldito olor a humano si esa mujer estaba en aquel lugar? Iba bajando las escaleras mientras negaba con la cabeza, esa mujer…sería mi perdición si dejaba que las cosas avanzaran más.


	3. Chapter 3

Desconocido

By

Jasper Hale

—¿Cómo me veo?

Voltee la cabeza para mirarla, traía un vestido rosado con encaje blanco en el escote y sobre su cabeza había un sombrero de mimbre adornado con un listón. Parecía una de aquellas muñecas que se exhibían en las vitrinas de jugueterías humanas, fría, blanca, con la suavidad de la porcelana, bellísima y un tanto mística con el brillo de aquellos ojos color ónix…necesitaba alimentarse más seguido.

—Estará de moda en Londres. — dijo dando una vuelta.

—¿Hace cuánto no cazas? — cuestioné haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta, ella iba a responder pero la interrumpí con un ademan. — olvídalo no es de mi incumbencia.

Parecía decepcionada después de ello, no, de hecho lo estaba; sin embargo, sus sentimientos eran algo que me tenía sin cuidado, si se sentía mal era culpa suya, por querer seguirme, así como yo tenía que soportarla, si quería aprender un poco de autocontrol. Porque había que admitirlo, ansiaba aquel presuntuoso control del que ella presumía, no sólo por mi orgullo militar, aquel que me impulsaba a dominar cualquier ventaja. No, era algo más primitivo.

A diferencia de mi molesta compañera, no me preocupaban en absoluto los sentimientos de las personas, la razón de mi aversión por la sangre humana era más personal, lo sentía como una especie de canibalismo, aunque yo ya no fuera humano, lo había sido, como mis padres y familiares. Muchos dilemas similares cruzaban mi mente y por mi estabilidad mental, debía poseer el poder controlarme.

Como todos los días salimos de la pensión pero esta vez a diferencia de lo que creía, no fuimos a un parque sino a un mercado, según ella, era una plaza en donde los humanos iban de compras, me estaba preguntando qué demonios era aquello cuando la susodicha se soltó de mi brazo y fue saltando a un puesto de ropa.

Genial, me había dejado sólo, metí las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mis pantalones y deje de respirar, quedándome totalmente quieto, para no hacer un movimiento en falso, los humanos a mi alrededor se apartaban casi por instinto a una distancia que ellos consideraban razonable, que no lo era ni por equivocación.

La garganta me ardía como si estuviera en llamas o como si hubiera puesto un metal al rojo vivo en mi laringe y la inquietud de la gente al verme tan tenso era casi palpable. Alice se volvió a mirarme y sonreírme con alegría, movió sus hombros y me guiño un ojo, como indicando que me moviera.

Debía estar loca y más yo por hacerlo, no me atreví a suspirar, pues era un esfuerzo demasiado grande para mí, más bien, camine hacía ella, con la vista clavada en su rostro sonriente.

—Estas muy tenso, pareces estatua parado allí, sin hacer nada. — me dijo en cuanto le alcance. — Ten, para que tengas algo que hacer. — me puso una gran bolsa de ropa en las manos y después una caja de zapatos.

—¿Qué es todo esto? — Pregunté irritado

—Bueno, no querrás que me vea igual toda la vida.

De hecho se iba a ver exactamente igual por toda la eternidad… ¡Tenía que ser más explícita!

—Alice querida. — se escucho una voz melodiosa y fina, como el murmullo de la seda al resbalar por una superficie, gire mi cabeza inmediatamente, con algo de tensión corriendo por mi espalda.

Allí junto a ella de pronto había un hombre…no, un vampiro, de cabellos negros desordenados sobre su cráneo y el topacio de sus ojos brillando con intensidad al tomar la mano de Alice y depositar un beso sobre sus nudillos. ¿Quién rayos era?


	4. Chapter 4

SEÑOR PERFECTO

By

Jasper Hale

Aborrecible, detestable, odioso arrogante, aberrante. El léxico que poseía no era suficiente para encontrar sinónimos que describieran a aquel sujeto, con su cara de imbécil, siempre sonriente, amable y cortés, como si pudiera poner el cosmos a sus pies y ella sonriéndole. ¿Qué le sucedía a Alice? ¿Con qué derecho correspondía a sus coqueterías baratas?

El movio sus hombros incomodo, como queriéndose despejar de algo desagradable, sonreí al ver que mi influencia afectaba de tal manera al _señor perfecto._

—¿Y qué has hecho últimamente Kev? — pregunto Alice mientras caminábamos entre el gentío

Suspire frustrado de nuevo, eso me estaba molestando, no por el hecho de caminar en medio de un bufet y no poder servirme, sino por qué el maldito iba caminando frente a mi y yo sólo iba detrás, enfurruñado y cargando un montón de bolsas.

—Estuve por un tiempo en el Sahara, tú sabes que me gustan los lugares luminosos.  
_  
Somos criaturas nocturnas, pequeño imbécil._

—¡Vaya! ¡Debió ser muy vigorizante! Además de angustioso, hay poca fauna por esos lugares, no debió haber sido fácil estar por allí. — la admiración y la preocupación impregnadas en su voz me irrito de una manera de padre y muy señor mío y aún más cuando "_Kev_" hincho imperceptiblemente el pecho con una sensación orgullosa bailando alrededor suyo, entrecerré los ojos e hice que esa pequeña sensación desencadenará una muy diferente, abatimiento, decepción, depresión…tal vez fuera capaz de suicidarse…no era una idea desagradable.

Alice me miro con ira latente, yo no aparte la mirada pero sí hice que los sentimientos del sujeto cambiaran por otras un poco más agradables…

—En realidad no fue nada, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. — dijo deprimido.— Pero no hablemos de eso. ¿Qué has hecho tú? ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

—¡Oh sí! — exclamo su cantarina voz. — Al fin halle a _Jazz_, aunque todavía no se habitúa a mí.

¿Era mi imaginación o hablaban de mí como un accesorio?... ¿Y desde cuando era _Jazz_?

—Bueno, es que eres poco habitual Alie

Estúpido juego de palabras…Un momento…. ¿La había llamado _Alie_? ¿Qué clase de apelativo infantil era ese? No lo sabía, pero la chica con el apelativo infantil rio…de manera infantil, tonta y melosa.

—¡Bah! Favor que tú me haces.

—Para nada, no hay persona más dulce que tu. — dijo y tuve que admitirlo, en eso tenía razón, Alice era tan dulce…tan dulce que destilaba miel suficiente para alimentar al planeta entero…no, de hecho no era dulce era empalagosa, así se definía Alice…empalagosa.


	5. Chapter 5

HERMANA MENOR

By

Jasper Hale

—Fuiste muy grosero con Kev. — me reprochó una vez en la habitación de la pensión, yo, estaba recostado sobre la cama, era agradable estar en esa posición, tendido tranquilamente con las manos entrelazadas debajo de mi cabeza mientras ella no hacía más que despotricar.

—He actuado como siempre. No sé de qué se queja.

—De eso, de tu constante mal humor y esas ganas que tienes de hacerme sentir mal…— su voz se quebró en la última palabra y me enfadé. — Tú no eres así.

—¡Claro que lo soy! — dije ásperamente, de una forma grosera y descortés, ella entrecerró los ojos.

—No es cierto. Lo he visto

—Me parece que se equivoca. — Aparte la mirada testarudo. No iba a caer de nuevo, al fin me había librado de María, Petter y Charlotte y de todos aquellos homicidios, era libre, controlado y no pensaba atarme a otra cosa de nuevo. — Yo soy así. ¿No lo ve? Soy y siempre fui un soldado, frío, calculador, no la persona que usted cree.

—Pero…— ella dudo, su voz cantarina se agudizaba. — Yo te vi. —musitó. — conmigo…no eras sonriente, pero sí amable, caballeroso, gentil…

—Me idealizó. — repuse ignorando el hecho de que todas aquellas cualidades eran sinónimos entre ellas.

—Tal vez. — ella desvió su mirada y me pareció ver sus ojos ahogados de un llanto que no podía derramar, se frotó un brazo con la mano, como intentando darse calor, que no necesitaba. Esa imagen de ella me enfurecía, me incorporé y la observé fijamente, era como si esa versión melancólica y triste no hubiera sido hecha para aquel pequeño problema. Algo surgió en mi mente, la idea de que ella no fue hecha más que para proferir sonrisas. Me dio la espalda, claramente afectada y me puse de pie para tomar sus hombros.

Contuve un gruñido al sentir la ola de electricidad en mi cuerpo y la gire, ella agacho la cabeza, mire al techo pidiendo ayuda divina y negué con la cabeza mientras que con un dedo levantaba su mentón para que su cara compungida me viera y le sonreí. Ni jodida idea de por qué lo hice, pero así fue.

—Tal vez te confundiste. — le dije suavemente emanando tranquilidad. — exactamente. ¿Qué viste?— increíblemente, ella hipo y se encogió de hombros.

—A ti. — contesto. — Me llamabas por mi nombre y tomabas mis manos.

—¿Nada más? — pregunte aliviado.

—Sí.  
—Bueno allí esta. Tal vez no seamos realmente pareja, sino amigos…hermanos. ¡Serías mi hermanita menor!— exclame con entusiasmo contagioso y ella soltó una risita ahogada.

—¿Tu crees?

—Puede ser. — dije y ella pareció meditarlo.

Hermana menor. Eso era mucho mejor que lo que ella planteaba, aunque mejor no significaba correcto o agradable. La idea de estar siguiendo un camino previamente marcado me resultaba repugnante, como sí nada de lo que yo hiciera pudiera cambiarlo. No quería aceptar que el destino me marcará con un pasado lleno de sangre y que de pronto después me recompensará con aquello, necesitaba creer, que era dueño de mis decisiones y de mis consecuencias.

—En realidad no estoy muy segura. — Vaya ese era todo un suceso, había pensado todo este tiempo que "seguridad" era el segundo nombre de esa cosa diminuta

—No te entiendo

—Ni yo. — confeso apenada. — Cuando desperté, yo ya era un vampiro, lo primero que vi fue…aquella visión. — Hablo en un susurro, pensativa y con los ojos orientados al infinito, como si de pronto pudiera ver otra vez aquel paraje de su pasado. — aquella en que decías mi nombre una y otra vez…asustado. — meneo la cabeza. — Anduve vagando mucho, saciando mi sed con animales, encontrándome con personas a las que había visto con anterioridad en mi mente, en…esas imágenes que venían aleatoriamente a mi cabeza, esos acontecimientos ocurrían en la mayoría de las ocasiones, dependiendo las decisiones de quienes estuvieran involucrados. — Me observo temerosa, como si pensará que de pronto iba a emprender una carrera lejos de ella o algo por el estilo — Entiende, cuando te vi, cuando supe que nos encontraríamos y que estaríamos juntos por mucho tiempo, sentí que…pertenecía, no tenía pasado, quizá ni presente, pero sí un futuro…tú eras mi futuro, en aquellos momentos no tenía nada más a que aferrarme.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un buen tiempo, yo intentaba ponerme en su lugar, lo sola, confundida y asustada que debió haberse sentido. Tuve el impulso de abrazarla, pero me contuve, en lugar de eso, me incline hacía ella para mirarla a los ojos.

—Bueno, como te digo. Pudiste confundir el tipo de relación que tendríamos.

—Quizá. — dijo con un deje de decepción, se llevo una mano al mentón y medito, sonreí, se veía muy graciosa en esa postura, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Negué con la cabeza y revolví su cabello con una mano, descargando la tensión en mi cuerpo, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, suspire aliviado mientras ella se quejaba de algo acerca de su peinado y corría al tocador para mirarse al espejo.

Por mi parte, yo me recargué en la pared contraria, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ladeada.

Hermana menor. Eso significaba que ella no iba a marcharse, cosa que curiosamente, ya no me molestaba tanto. Alice era dulce, tierna, sumamente pequeña y frágil, hacía que una vena protectora que no había sentido antes brotara en mi interior. Sonreí, era bueno tener ese tipo de compañía, una que no iba ligada al calor de la batalla y el color de la sangre, sino más bien, a la fraternidad de una solidaridad que ambos necesitábamos. Aunque había algo que no me acababa de convencer con respecto a esa nueva hermandad.


	6. Chapter 6

TENTATIVA

By

Jasper Hale

La idea de que Alice se quedará a mi lado de forma permanente, para mí sorpresa, era reconfortante. Ella podía engancharse en mi brazo al caminar por las calles y yo me permitía el lujo de besar su frente, ambos estábamos bien con eso, yo ya no intentaba enfadarla y ella destilaba, con toda libertad, toda la animosidad que era capaz de dar, lo cual era bastante.

Además sus visiones y mi habilidad para apartar a los humanos, me habían dado la posibilidad de salir solo a la calle, como en aquella tarde nublada. Caminaba por la plaza desierta que rebosaba del olor humano y del acostumbrado ardor en la garganta; sin embargo, yo podía controlarme ahora. Miraba los escaparates de las tiendas mientras comenzaba a lloviznar, debía llegar a la posada o sería muy sospechoso.

_Hábitos humanos _decía Alice. Me detuve un momento delante de una tienda cuando mi vista periférica capto algo. En la vitrina podía verse mostrado un vestido amarillo, con bordados de flores doradas en el bajo de la falda, ladee la cabeza y por un momento imaginé a Alice dentro de esa ropa, con su pequeña figura enmarcada suavemente y un sombrero de mimbre perfilando su rostro mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban a juego con el vestido.

Sonreí y entré a la tienda, la dependienta, con un aire aburrido por la falta de clientela, me atendió con inusual alegría, agitando sus pestañas cada que pasaba junto a mí y moviéndose con torpe gracia, recordé el andar de Alice y casi reí ante la comparación, pues no cabía nada entre las dos para hacerla. Adquirí el vestido contento al pensar en la emoción que le iba a dar a ella, salí de allí, tan rápido como me era posible y fui al hotel.

Aún no entraba cuando un olor me llamo la atención. ¿Él estaba todavía en la región? Entre en el hall, siguiendo la risita cantarina que mi hermana había soltado, la sala estaba vacía, a excepción claro de ellos, Alice se encontraba recargada en el asiento de la butaca, riendo de algún chiste idiota mientras Kevin, inclinado ligeramente hacia ella, la miraba con un brillo anormal en los ojos.

Hice que la tensión se expandiera y Alice calló abruptamente, me miró con un deje de espanto mientras Kevin se removía nervioso en el sillón. Ella un tanto acostumbrada a peores emociones de mi parte, dejo la sorpresa a un lado y se levanto para lanzarse a mi cuello y abrazarme.

—¡Jazz! — exclamó con alegría. — Creí que se te olvidaría que no debemos salir en la lluvia.

—Descuida. — le contesté impasible.

—Jazz, ¿Qué tal? — saludo el vampiro

—Bien. Y sólo ella puede decirme así. — aclaré incrementando la incomodidad, lo quería fuera de la posada y lejos de Alice.

—¡Ah! — exclamó ella rompiendo la tensión. — ¡Gracias Jazzie! ¡Me encanta!

—Nada puede sorprenderte ¿No? — reí y le entregué el paquete del vestido, ella lo tomo y me volvió a abrazar.

—Me lo probaré. — dijo y salió saltando hacía nuestra habitación, dejándonos a Kev y a mi solos. Yo fui a sentarme en el sillón en el que hacía unos momentos había estado sentada mi hermanita y le miré con una sonrisa fría.

—y ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Alice. — contestó firmemente y adoptando otra postura, me observo con altanería y yo le correspondí cruzándome de brazos

—¿Alice? Bueno, ya la vio, creo que debería irse antes de que la lluvia caiga, no querríamos que se moje. — le insinué mirando por la ventana.

—Creo que no. — Se sentó de nuevo en la butaca que había ocupado cuando llegué —Alice me llamo y no me voy hasta que ella diga otra cosa.

¿Qué Alice le había llamado? Apreté los puños, poseído por una ira momentánea que logre controlar. Tendría que hablar con ella sobre esto después.

—Pues, creo que ya acabo con usted.

El correteo de unos ligeros pasos se escuchó y Alice entró alegremente en la estancia, dando vueltas con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

—¿Me extrañaron?

—¡Por supuesto _pequeña duendecilla_!— comentó Kevin con una careta de ternura en su rostro, yo me cruce de brazos y le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Su nombre es Alice. — replique

—Jazz, no me molesta que…

—Pero a mí sí. — me puse de pie lentamente. — Ella es mí… hermana y como tal se le respeta.

—¿Hermana? — repitió con tono mordaz y miró a la susodicha con audacia y optimismo. — No me habías dicho eso.

Ella parecía un tanto incomoda. ¿Qué sabía ese tipo?

—Bueno eso es algo nuevo. —se acercó a ella e intentó tomarle la mano, pero me moví rápidamente y me interpuse.

—¡Jasper! — me riñó ella, pues mientras Kevin había respetado la velocidad humana yo había usado la vampírica, pase de ella y fulmine con la mirada a ese sujeto

—¿Qué pretendes? — gruñí.

—Bueno _Jazz _tomar lo que tu no. ¿No es obvio?

—Kevin eso no es nada amable.

—¿Quién dijo que lo era? Sabes lo que siento desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Saber no es corresponder amigo. — el sarcasmo salió de mi voz con un deje de veneno, Alice sentía un poco de miedo detrás de mí, pero no me gire para mirarla con temor de que si apartaba los ojos de aquel tipo se moviera tan rápido que pudiera arrebatármela. — Y de eso sé mucho, así que si me disculpas, me temo que no necesitamos de tu presencia ahora.

—Alice. — la consulto.

—Lo siento Kev, ahora creo que es mejor, perdona.

Kevin suspiró y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, camino hacia la entrada intentando vislumbrarla antes de irse; sin embargo, yo era lo suficientemente alto como para cubrirla.

—Nos veremos Alice, _querida_


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Por qué? — cuestionó. —. Kevin no te ha hecho nada para que lo trates de esa manera.

Cierto, nada me había hecho, pero también era cierto ese sentimiento homicida que albergaba en contra suya desde que le conocí, simplemente su presencia hacía hervir cada célula en mi cuerpo, sobre todo desde aquella mañana en la sala, cuando sus ojos habían recorrido a Alice de manera lujuriosa, tan así que tuve que cubrirla de su escudriño. Y eso era algo de lo cual no tenía intención alguna de discutir con ella.

Me cruce de brazos y entrecerré los ojos

—¿Tu lo llamaste? — Captó la intención que tenía, ambos sabíamos que estaba enterado de ese detalle. Cruzo sus brazos bajo los senos y marcó las caderas.

—Sí. — respondió desafiante. —. Es mi amigo y quería verlo

—El no piensa lo mismo. — se encogió de hombros. — . ¡Es el colmo del descaro! ¿Lo sabías?

Sentí su indignación mientras se acercaba a zancadas vociferando:

—¿¡Del descaro! ¡Pero si tu …— clavo el índice en mi pecho. —…dijiste que yo no era más que tu hermana! ¡Kevin tiene derecho a tomar lo que tú no!

—¿QUÉ? — bramé

—¡Eso! — chillo. Yo respiraba con dificultad, como ella. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo por no tomarla de los hombros y zarandearla. El vaivén de su respiración iba cediendo cuando su ira amainaba. —. Eso…eso significa que no pienso…— trago con dificultad. —. No…pienso seguirte más…— su voz se corto en medio de un sollozo. —…No te seguiré más si no quieres, si no me quieres. — Me quede helado y todo el ruido del mundo se esfumo tras aquellas palabras. Alice acuno mi cara y suspiro resignada mientras sus dedos perfilaban mis facciones. —. De todas las cosas que he visto esta es la que más deseaba se hiciera realidad. Te amo Jasper, pero no eres mío.

Mi corazón se astillo dolorosamente ante su desolación y su confesión palpitaba en mi cabeza a la rapidez del aleteo de un colibrí, mi mente zumbaba y sentí el dolor más terrible al escucharla sollozar. Aquel sonido gutural pareció amplificarse mil veces.

Me sentí rodearla con mis brazos y desesperado bese sus labios ahogando sus lamentos. El mundo debió desaparecer, o todo mi alrededor concentrarse en ella, pues en cuanto su sabor embriagante me inundó no hubo más que su aroma adictivo y la alucinante sensación de su cálido cuerpo apretarse al mío, sus lechosos y suaves senos presionados contra mi pecho junto con su boca insistente moviéndose con necesidad. Rodeo mi cuello con los brazos y yo la levanté del suelo para besarla con más profundidad.

Era una suerte que la falda de Alice fuera tan amplia, pues ella trepo hasta rodear mi cintura con las piernas. Gemí al sentirla alineada con mi cuerpo, ingle con ingle. La erección de mi miembro nos tomo desprevenidos, ella ronroneo y se restregó contra el bulto del pantalón, enviando descargas de placer a ambos. Temí perder el equilibrio de un momento a otro cuando ella aparto los pliegues de la tela atorada entre nuestros cuerpos, rompió las bragas que la cubrían y yo baje la cinturilla del pantalón para sentirla más cerca, su piel era tan cálida, resbaladiza y suave.

Sondeé lentamente su entrada y ella lloriqueó de necesidad mientras se arqueaba en mis brazos y me ofrecía sus pechos, cuyos pezones pujaban contra la tela duros como guijarros. Deslice el escote sobre sus hombros y enterré la cara en el valle de sus senos para dejarla caer sobre la erección.

Gruñí roncamente cuando ella grito mi nombre y estuvo totalmente empalada, la bese continuamente por todas partes mientras sus caricias ávidas rompían mi camisa y yo no hacía más que embestirla dura y profundamente. Era tan estrecha y cálida, suspiraba mi nombre y mi pecho se henchía de orgullo, deseo y amor.

Mis movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos haciendo que ella se quedará sin respiración con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus manos aferradas a mis hombros y su dulce boca hinchada, entreabierta profiriendo gemidos más descontrolados. La sentí tensarse y con un beso hambriento ahogo el grito causado por un explosivo orgasmo.

—Joder. — Juré. Alice recargo su mejilla en mi frente, aún me encontraba en su interior, ella estaba cansada pero la fiebre se apoderaba de mí de nuevo. La lleve a la cama, quite el corpiño del vestido y comencé a moverme en su interior de nuevo.  
—Jazz. — susurraba ella con cada embiste, el ritmo que tomamos era más lento aunque no menos potente, a cada embestida me introducía hasta la empuñadura y ella se aferraba a mí, levantando la pelvis al encuentro de la próxima arremetida, la sentí correrse debajo de mi cuerpo con más intensidad y no tardé mucho en seguirla empuje contra ella tres veces más y rodé a su lado, laxo como un fideo pasado de cocción.

En la habitación no se oía más que el agitado respirar de nuestros pulmones, pronto ni eso, yo estaba más confundido. Esperaba que ella girara hacía a mí para que yo la rodeara con los brazos y todo habría sido dicho, pero no lo hizo y conforme los segundos pasaban, la sensación de arrepentimiento iba aumentando, en ella o en mí, no sabía, pero no lo soportaba, me incorporé y vestí para salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Necesitaba pensar y mucho, algo estaba sucediendo dentro de mí, una batalla de la cual mi sentido común llevaba casi todo el terreno perdido.


	8. Chapter 8

Vaya manera de joderlo todo. Sabía que estaba mal, incluso antes de hacerlo, salir huyendo de aquella manera había sido sumamente descortés, cruel y canalla para cualquier mujer.

Restregué mi cara con las manos pensando en la ironía que se me presentaba. Había perdido el control de mis emociones, a pesar de ser capaz de manipular toda clase de sentimientos, jamás caí en la cuenta de los celos que me causaba Kevin, de la ternura que la sonrisa de Alice me inspiraba y que aquella opresión en el pecho al pensar en ella no era más que amor. ¿Qué caso tenía negarlo ya? La amaba y aún admitiéndolo no dejaba de ser condenadamente complicado, no tenía experiencia en eso ni idea de cómo actuar, aunque lo que sí sabía era que en lugar de estar allí, atormentándome, debería correr hacia ella, pedirle perdón y desnudarla una y otra vez, su ausencia dolía más que respirar ponzoña de neófito, la necesitaba, estaba claro.

Me puse al hecho, no veía la hora en que pudiera verla otra vez, sonreí y caminé a velocidad humana, la espera era tan exquisita y dolorosa que pensé percibir su olor. Me paré en seco, no pensaba, lo que flotaba en la brisa era su aroma almizclado. ¿Habría salido de caza? ¿Me habría seguido?

Olfatee su esencia y trate de seguirla, inquieto aceleré con el viento zumbando en mi cabeza, no entendía esa ansiedad, pensaba en ello cuando algo se interpuso en mi camino, algo demasiado molesto como para ser verdad.

—Hola Jazzie

—Jasper. — Gruñí y María sonrió.

—¿Cómo estas?

—Ocupado.

—¿Rastreando? — Me cruce de brazos—. Yo también.

Enmarque las cejas con incredulidad.

—¿Y que hizo que su majestad bajará de su trono con los plebeyos?

—Muy graciosos. Estoy buscando a un imbécil que asesino a tres de mis neófitas, eran pareja de otros tipos y ahora claman venganza. Pueden ser fuertes pero son idiotas. Dijo despectivamente, acomodando su cabello detrás de una oreja—. Lo he seguido hasta aquí. ¿No lo habrás visto?

—¿Nombre?

—Kevin

Lo sabía, ese hijo de perra jamás me dio buena espina, pero eso ya no era de mi incumbencia, mantendría a Alice alejada de él y ya, ahora que recordaba necesitaba encontrarla.

—Pues sí, esta aquí. Suerte con ello. — iba a marcharme cuando una risita desdeñosa salió de sus labios

—Te estas haciendo muy confiado Jazz

—Jasper.

—Te he observado, a ambos ¿Y sabes? He notado el mismo modus operandi.

Ahora si tenía mi atención, me gire a ella para observar su petulante posición.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El sujeto ronda a su presa por días, meses tal vez, se hace de su confianza y amistad incluso llega a fingir un repentino amor por ella, su pareja –si tiene- se enfada, discuten y él la deja sola por un momento… allí es cuando actúa. — dijo—. Por ello mis neófitos quieren venganza, no creen como pudo engañarlos. — rodo los ojos y me recorrió con la mirada—. Supongo que pronto ocurrirá lo mismo contigo así que…

No termine de escucharla pues emprendí la carrera de nuevo _Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice  
_Mi mente no paraba de divagar en su rostro, no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Tantas veces había pensado lo feliz y aliviado que estaría una vez que me deshiciera de esa molestia y ahora.__

Ahora un nudo en mi garganta me impedía gritar como quería hacerlo.  
Encontrarla era mi principal objetivo en ese momento, pues las palabras de María aún atormentaban mi ser, no podía ser que la hubiera dejado desprotegida, que hubiera sido tan estúpido para dejarla escaparse de mis manos._  
_  
Me detuve en seco, derrapando en el suelo cuando sentí algo parecido al miedo mezclado con el aroma almizclado de Alice en el viento y ese otro olor…el de aquel…gruñí y me abalance en aquella dirección.

El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando el humo comenzó a filtrarse fantasmalmente por entre los árboles. _No ella no _

Vi la hoguera arder frente a mi, sin aparentemente nadie alrededor, no había rastro ni de Alice o Kevin, nada. Me temblaron las piernas cuando mi mente llegó a la conclusión que tanto temía, mi pobre Alice, mi precioso corazón.

¡Había sido mi maldita culpa! Todo desde el principio, si no hubiera sido tan reacio, ella estaría ahora mismo segura entre mis brazos. Su risa resonó en mis oídos y las lágrimas escocieron mis ojos. Maldita fuera mi condición, mi siquiera podía llorarle. No había derecho, si iba a sufrirla de aquella manera ¿Por qué conocerla? Estruje mi pecho fuertemente, me sentía vacío, como si ella se hubiera llevado mi alma, arrancándola brutalmente y dejando sólo despojos detrás.

Comencé a gruñir. Eso no se iba a quedar así, ese hijo de perra iba a pagarlo muy caro, tanto que ni si asquerosa vida sería suficiente, moriría lenta y dolorosamente. Ya mi cabeza iba haciendo planes, le destazaría manteniéndolo vivo y le dejaría ver como su cuerpo se calcinaba miembro por miembro y yo me saciaría escuchando sus alaridos y suplicas de piedad.

Me puse de pie pues sin darme cuenta había caído de rodillas, me concentré y trate de buscar el rastro de Kevin cuando:

—¿Jasper? — gire tan rápido la cabeza que casi me quedo sin ella, allí estaba, de pie sana y salva, con el vestido casi hecho jirones, su rostro impresionado se distorsiono al verme, en un parpadear ya estaba frente a mi, escudriñando mi cara con preocupación. —¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas bien? — Escuchar su voz, sólo eso era un placer, tanto como los rayos del sol entibiando el hielo.

—¿Alice? Pero que… ¿Cómo? — tome su rostro con mis manos y la deje quieta un momento, analizando cada una de sus finas facciones, ella estaba confundida, preocupada…viva, estaba viva, podía sentir la calidez de su ser fluyendo atreves de mis manos, tan cálida, viva, suave…sus sensaciones eran un bálsamo para mi alma.

—¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto

—¡Wow! Jazzie si que eres rápido

Que un mal rayo me partiera. Me había olvidado totalmente de María

—Jasper. — gruñí.

—Como sea. ¿Has hecho esto tan rápido?

—Yo no he sido.

—Yo fui. — susurro Alice, la mire y la estreche entre mis brazos, mi hermosa y bella Alice.

—¿De verdad? — La incredulidad en la voz de María resultaba insultante, le observe por detrás del hombro sin dejar que sus ojos llegaran a Alice— . Pareces muy pequeña.

—¿No tienes que llevarles las cenizas a tus neófitos?

—Oh Jazzie seguro que pueden esperar. — El tono meloso con el que impregno el apelativo con el que me llamo hizo que Alice se tensará y sus emociones cambiaran a una tristeza repentina—. Además tu amiga parece interesante.

—Claro que te parece interesante.— Le espete volviéndome por completo a ella—. Pero te vas a tener que quedar con tu curiosidad. Lárgate.

—Tan galante como siempre. — Gruñí y ella salto hacía atrás, lanzo una ojeada a Alice detrás de mí y me observo—. De acuerdo ya tengo lo que quería.

Tomo un puñito de ceniza y lo guardo para emprender la carrera. No me había dado cuenta de que seguía gruñendo así que me detuve, el silencio se expandió por el lugar, ni el trinar de las aves se escuchaba sólo el susurrar de las hojas mecidas por el viento.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunte a Alice, esta no me miraba, de pronto se había puesto a mirar sus pies.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Contestas a una pregunta con otra pregunta? — me volví y ella levantó su pequeño y retador mentón junto a esa delgada ceja enmarcada.

—¿Cómo tu?

—Supongo. — le sonreí, pero ella no lo hizo. Me volvía a acercar esta vez no retrocedió aunque pude captar el ligero temblor de su labio inferior. Como la amaba. — ¿Te hizo daño?

—A mi no. Pero el vestido no corrió la misma suerte.

—Ya lo note. — levante la mano y acaricie su mejilla. —¿Cómo no notar la piel de sus piernas que algunos rasgones dejaban ver?

—Estoy bien. — respondió secamente—. Gracias por preguntar.

Sonreí, ella estaba bien y yo necesitaba respuestas.

—Lo sabías ¿verdad? — Ella no contesto. —¿Por qué saliste entonces?

—¡Por qué saliste tu!

Estaba muy enfadada y no le iba a importar nada mientras lo estuviera.

—Estaba confundida.

—Bueno, antes de eso estabas muy segura de lo que hacías.

Sonreí de nuevo.

—Te deseaba y no me apeno de eso. —acaricié su mejilla y la recorrí con la mirada. — Sigo deseándote. — mi voz sonó ronca.

—Por supuesto que sí.— rezongo y aparto mi mano de su mejilla. — Pero no me basta.

—Ni a mí. — Respondí y sentí su incomprensión—. Alice. — Tome sus manos—. Cometí un error, fui muy descortés.

—Basta no quiero…

—Si quieres escucharlo. — La interrumpí con ternura—. Lo que hice es un crimen para cualquier mujer, contigo fue una blasfemia. Te amo Alice y lamento lo que hice.

—¿Qué?

—Lamento…

—¡NO! Lo otro…¿De verdad me amas Jazz?

—Con toda el alma. — dije sin dudar.

Ella suspiro con alivio y se lanzo a mi cuello, la estreche entre mis brazos, ella busco mis labios y yo la complací, moviendo la boca con la suya suavemente, acariciando su espalda. Nos separamos y comenzó a darme rápidos besos en los labios.

—Ahora. ¿Podrías decirme porqué te arriesgaste así?

—Por que lo ví.

Enmarque las cejas.

—¿Por eso?

—Si. — Sonrió y recargó su cara sobre mi pecho.

—Promete que cada que tengas una visión semejante me lo dirás.

—¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad. — sonreí y la bese suavemente. Me encargaría de mantenerla a salvo y feliz por lo que me quedaba de eternidad. Ella se estrecho más a mí y sonreí, lo cual me iba a gustar mucho.


	9. Chapter 9

Haber, como no tengo nada mejor que hacer y he entrado en período de exámenes, pues que creen?

¿Qué?

Que la planeadisíma secuela de "Seguirla" ya está publicada

Waaaa!

Si yo sé que les emociona, así que, si tienen tiempo o si no quieren hacer la tarea o simplemente porque se les viene en gana, pues, pueden pasar por mi perfil y buscar el fic: **Amarla.**

Acabo de subir el primer capítulo, así que, ¡Espero que les guste!


End file.
